We Sisters Four
by Lovelysisters
Summary: An old "friend" returns to the Halliwells and other suprising visitor may send Paige away forever! PLEASE R?R (this is my first fanfic so please be gentle)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed

Adult Chris is alive but baby Chris is not born yet(Gideon is dead)

We Sisters Four

Prologue

"Waaaaaah!" screamed Wyatt.

"Honey, what's wrong?" said Piper.

Piper assumed that it was either a dirty diaper, hunger, or loneliness but nothing worked. Piper jumped to the next thing on her list. Demons.

"Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris get up here now!"

"What's the matter?" asked Chris who had orbed and was the first one up there.

"I think there was a demon in Wyatt's room," said Piper

"Well at least we know he won't turn evil," said Paige who had just reached Wyatt's room.

"That's true," said Phoebe who was right behind her.

At this point, Leo had orbed into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"We think a demon tried to attack Wyatt," stated Phoebe. Leo looked a little faint. Assuming it was a demon they all split up. Paige headed downstairs to work on any kind of vanquishing potion and Leo orbed into the underworld to search. Piper was holding Wyatt and patting him on the back.

"Hey Piper," said Phoebe, "maybe we could show Wyatt the book and he could recognize what kind of Demon it was. I mean if it even was one."

"Well," said Piper, "it's worth a shot." Piper though was feeling a little uneasy. This is when something bad usually happens, she thought.


	2. Not again!

Chapter 1

Not Again!

Pip, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris head up to the attic. Piper puts Wyatt on her lap and opens the Book of Shadows. She turns to the Demon section. Every so often there is a page with a giant X on it.

"I Xed off all the demons that we vanquished," said Piper.

"Well what if they come back? Cole did," said Paige.

"But Cole was invincible. It won't happen again," said Piper.

While they were talking, Wyatt was already looking at the book. The sisters were in a full fledged argument by the time they heard Wyatt screaming.

"Maybe he found it?" said Phoebe.

They almost fainted when they saw who it was.

"SHAX!!" screamed Leo after he heard the news, "But we vanquished him!"

By this time everyone was staring at Wyatt freaking out.

"Maybe it's that new power thing Agent Brody was talking about?" said Paige.

Everyone was staring at her.

"Maybe what ever it is brought him back. I mean Shax killed Prue so maybe they are trying to syke us out. I mean they have tried everything else."

"Wait a sec," said Piper," let's first see if it really is Shax."

They didn't have to wait long. Shax appeared right in front of them. Piper tried to freeze him but it had no effect. He was too powerful. So did her blasts. In fact, he seemed to have no interest in her at all. He was focused on only one thing. Paige.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" screamed Shax.

He threw an upper level fireball at her (another trick he picked up). Paige orbed and dodged it.

"Fireball!" screamed Paige.

The fireball was engulfed in orbs and flew back at Shax. Shax shimmered and didn't come back.

"Do you think he's still in the house?" said Chris.

Everyone went downstairs to look. Nobody noticed Wyatt being drawn to a circle of lights sorounding candles next to a picture of Prue!


	3. The Power of Four?

Chapter two

The Power of Four?

Paige noticed the light first.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this."

Everybody turned away from where they were looking and stared at the lights. Piper spoke next.

"What the hell is that? Don't we have enough trouble?"

Suddenly, the light began to take shape. Everyone had stopped speaking and were just staring. After about a minute, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo realized who it was. Paige and Chris had no clue. Then Piper and Phoebe spoke.

"PRUE?!?!"

Prue looked around in bewilderment

"Whoa. How did I get here an-OH MY GOD!!! Piper, Phoebe!" Prue started freaking out. Prue stepped out of the ring of light and became solid. Piper, Phoebe, and even Leo were in tears. In fact they were bawling. Piper was the first to embrace Prue. Phoebe joined in after the initial shock and Leo followed after. Paige looked stunned, Wyatt was bewildered and Chris… Chris was a little confused. He didn't know he had another aunt. Piper again was the first to speak.

"Prue. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. One second I was there the next here. All I know is that Shax is back and you need the power of three."

"Actually," said Paige, "The power of four."

"Ummmm, who is she?" said Prue.

This time Phoebe spoke up.

"This is Paige your half sister. You know mom had an affair with Sam."

Yes I know," said Prue, "I die and you replace me!" Prue was suddenly extremely angry.

"Prue, I've heard so much about you," said Paige trying to break the ice, "Do you think you still have your powers?"

"I don't know. Let me see." Prue pointed her finger at one of the candles. She swung her hand and the candle flew across the room.

"I take that as a yes," said Chris.

"So," said Prue, "What Are your powers?" (Pointing at Paige)

"Well I am half whitelighter and I can orb and orb things. See. CANDLE!"

The candle was engulfed in light and flew to the other side of the room. But Prue wasn't looking. She was too fixated on Chris.

"Who are you?" said Prue in a sexy voice.

"Uh," said Piper, "That's my son your nephew. Prue was amazed.

"Wah, how?"

"It's a long story. He's from the future."

"Who's the father?"

"I am," said Leo. Prue again was a little amazed.

"And him," said Prue pointing at Wyatt.

"Oh," said Phoebe, "That's Piper' son not from the future."

"Where did you meet Paige?"

"At your funeral," said Piper, "She said she was drawn there."

"I'm sorry about yelling earlier. You only did what you had to. You needed the power of three. Oh and Chris, I didn't mean what I said."

They all went in for a group hug but were interrupted by an old friend. Shax. Shax looked confused.

"What are you doing here? I killed you"

"Well," said Prue, "I came back." And flung him across the room.


End file.
